Hotter than hell (Stony Fanfic)
by LNDR-Carstairs
Summary: Las peleas entre Steve y Tony se vuelven cada vez más intensas, hasta que necesitan liberar la tensión. Si piensan que escribo puro porno, déjenme decirles que tienen toda la razón.


La música era demasiado estridente para su gusto y la luz le dificultaba encontrar al castaño. Llevaba media noche buscandolo en diferentes bares de la ciudad. Habían tenido una pelea estúpida que se había alargado demasiado, terminaron diciendo cosas hirientes que no sentían realmente y luego Tony se fue del complejo.

Nat le había dado la idea de buscarlo en centros nocturnos, no era difícil dar con el. Sólo bastaba googlearlo para saber donde encontrarlo cuando salia de fiesta. Desafortunadamente para el rubio, el aún no sabía con precisión como usar Google.

Así que cuando al fin pudo verlo al otro lado del salón, con una rubia escasamente vestida prendida a su brazo, se sintió casi aliviado. Mientras Steve se acercaba a el sin quitarle la vista de encima y sorteando a los bailarines que se atravesaban en su camino con descuido, pudo ver como la rubia fue remplazada por un chico moreno, notablemente mas joven que Stark. El chico se contoneaba y restregaba contra el millonario con descaro, Tony a penas le prestaba atención, parecía mas interesado en su bebida que en el moreno que hacia de todo para despertar su interés.

Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, la sorpresa paso por los ojos cafés y rápidamente el enojo se sobrepuso, frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirar al rubio que se quedo en donde estaba, a pocos metros, esperando que el genio terminara de acortar la distancia.

Que Tony tomara al chico moreno de la cintura, con su mano libre y lo acercara a si para bailar con el, fue algo que Steve no esperaba. Pero ya estaba ahí y había ido por una razón, aunque en este momento no estuviera clara en su mente. No se iría sin hablar con ese bastardo egoísta que tenia como compañero.

Mediante pasaban los minutos y el ambiente lo asfixiaba mas y mas, su humor fue empeorando. Para colmo, ahora el moreno, nada atractivo según Steve, parecía no tener pudor ni sentido de la decencia. La forma en que se movía era poco apropiada para un lugar publico y Steve no podía creer que Tony se sintiera cómodo con es pequeña demostración que estaban dando.

Harto de esperar, se acerco a pasos grandes al castaño por el que estaba ahí y lo tomo del brazo haciendo que volteara a verlo. Stark trastabillo y derramo su bebida, que estaba medio llena aun, sobre su camisa. Parecía que el chico quería reclamar por la interrupción y robo de su pareja de baile pero cuando lo vio fijamente, Steve pudo notar el reconocimiento en sus ojos. Le pidió todo lo amable que su mal humor permitió, que los dejara solos, el chico balbuceando se alejo del par y se perdió en la multitud.

Tony se veía realmente fastidiado por la presencia de Steve. Antes del que el rubio tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, Stark se alejo de el, se metió al baño de hombres y a Steve no le quedo mas remedio que seguirlo.

El castaño trababa de limpiar su manchada camisa. Steve no se iba a disculpar por eso, estaba tan molesto como Stark, así que de malos modos empezó a sacar el tema que lo trajo hasta ahí pero Tony no parecía escuchar ni media palabra.

-No podías, en serio no podías, dejarme en paz solo esta noche,¿verdad, Rogers?.-Tony dejo de intentar arreglar su ropa, abrió la llave del lavamanos y se echo agua a la cara. Cada uno de sus gestos denotaba frustración.

-Bueno, si no hubieras evadido el maldito problema como siempre haces...-. Steve trato de tranquilizarse, no llegarían a ningún lado así.

-Oh cállate, le das demasiada importancia a algo tan pequeño .-Al fin Stark se había dignado a girar y verlo directamente.

-Claro, si es tu error siempre es algo pequeño, ¿no? .-Al diablo, este hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas tan fácil, ni siquiera sabia que era lo que lo hacia enojarse con cada palabra que salia de los labios del castaño.

-No, no. Es solo que todo lo que yo hago .-Se acerco un paso, su mirada era desafiante.- cada pequeña cosa, todo esta mal para ti. Solo por que soy yo.

Muy en el fondo Steve tenia que reconocer que había algo de verdad en esa afirmación, el no podía evitar fijarse en lo que el genio hacia y sus expectativas siempre eran altas. Quizá presionaba demasiado. Aun así no pudo bajar la mirada, no podía dejarlo ganar.

Tony avanzo hacia el y Steve estaba seguro que era para darle un golpe, pero en lugar de eso pudo sentir las manos del genio en su cintura cuando de forma agresiva lo acerco a su cuerpo. Steve no sabia como reaccionar, dejo que Tony lo besara.

 _Lo estaba besando_.

Steve no supo cuando empezó a corresponder pero de un momento a otro ya tenia a Tony contra una pared y se bebía sus labios. Era un beso diferente a cualquiera que hubiera dado antes, no había nada dulce, era un choque de labios enrojecidos y lenguas entrelazadas. Se sentía jodiamente liberador, la tensión, frustración, el enojo, todo se iba de su sistema a media que sus cuerpos acortaban el espacio entre ellos. Tony metió las manos debajo de su camiseta y Steve se estremeció. Nunca se había sentido tan caliente en su vida, su mente se nublaba y su cabeza se sentía ligera. Comenzó a frotarse contra Tony porque necesitaba con urgencia algo de fricción en su miembro.

Stark lo toco por encima del pantalón y Steve podía llorar del alivio que sintió.

-Capitán, va a recibir su primera mamada en un baño publico. -Tony se separo de sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer de rodillas escucharon como la puerta se abría. Rápidamente se alejaron el uno del otro.

Steve estaba demasiado confuso con lo que había pasado, debería sentirse culpable pero lo había disfrutado tanto, aun podía sentir el calor de Tony cerca de el y el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Demasiado alterado para aparentar calma salio rápidamente del baño, directo a la salida del bar. En cuanto cruzo la puerta una mano se envolvió en su brazo y lo hizo girar, Tony ser acerco a su oído, Steve sintió su voz rara, demasiado gruesa, demasiado áspera. Tony le pidió que lo siguiera.

A unas pocas calles de ahí estaba el auto de Tony. Steve se sentía incapaz de esperar mas, podía sentir su miembro aun duro y húmedo a cada paso.

A penas cerraron las puertas comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, igual de frenético que hace un rato, Tony lo mordía y luego lamia sus labios, Steve se sentía tan inexperto en compañía del castaño pero hacia todo lo que Tony le indicaba. Pronto termino con los pantalones enredados alrededor de los tobillos y la cabeza de Tony subiendo y bajando por el largo de su erección. Tony succionaba especialmente fuerte por momentos y Steve pensaba que no podía soportar mas, que iba a venirse en su boca en cualquier momento. Pero su amante no lo dejo, se detenía justo a tiempo, jugaba con el, lo provocaba, de la misma forma que hacia cuando peleaban.

Las piernas le temblaban, su miembro no podía estar mas duro y el calor en su bajo vientre era demasiado. Cuando Tony iba a apartarse de nuevo, no lo dejo. Lo retuvo, lo empujo con su mano sin lastimarlo pero firmemente al mismo tiempo que empujaba las caderas hacia arriba. Se vació profundamente en su garganta. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sexy que era el que Tony se bebiera su semen.

Su cabeza aun daba vueltas cuando sintió los labios de Tony sobre los suyos.

-En definitiva esto era lo que necesitábamos, cap -. Dijo Tony alegremente.

Steve se rió mas relajado de lo que se había sentido en años.


End file.
